Masquerade
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: "Ni los guardias, ni los prisioneros sabían que el enemigo estaba entre sus filas, y que ese enemigo fuese alguien confiable y querido." One-shot para el Nanbaka Week 2017, Día 6: Teorías/Headcanon


**Buenas!**

 **No tengo perdón, ni he podido publicar nada por:**

 **-Falta de inspiración**

 **-Falta de tiempo por la U**

 **Pero bueeeeeno. Esta vez publico un One-shot por el Nanbaka Week, un evento que esta en Tumblr y por obviedad ando participando ewe y por esta vez publico este One-shot que hace parte del Día 6: Headcanons/theories (Teorias y Headcanon) y pos...elegí una teoría conspirativa que leí por allí muajajajajajaja ¿De qué se trata? Miren por ustedes mismos**

 **Nanbaka no me pertenece a mi sino a la genial Sho Futamata**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cielos surcaban sobre una prisión con la mayor seguridad del mundo y que, cuya ubicación es en medio de las aguas de cualquier océano u mar del mundo, aquella prisión que es imposible escapar: La prisión Nanba. Pero solo había un chico del cual era capaz de burlar hasta la seguridad más perfecta e impenetrable de todas, un simple chico Japonés de 16 años era capaz con su habilidad de negar cualquier candado que se le imponga, bueno excepto los grilletes que están en sus brazos, pies y cuello del cual se desconoce de qué material estaba hecho y con qué llave se puede liberarse.

Había pasado 2 semanas desde la revuelta del Ala 5, sus enfrentamientos con Ruka y con Enki, así mismo con el ejército de Jiangshis. Aquellos enfrentamientos fueron extenuantes no solo para él sino también para sus amigos y compañeros, por no decir también que los supervisores que también batallaron con mucha energía para detener aquel complot que por poco apoderaría a toda Nanba.

Durante las 2 semanas, todos se recuperaron en la enfermería del cual el Doctor Okina y su esposa les dieron la regañada del siglo, no por nada se encontraban con vendas, curitas en cada parte del cuerpo y agregando que estaban agotados física y mentalmente con eso de detener los planes de Enki. La Alcaidesa que regreso de su junta, se le fue informada de lo sucedido y decidió visitar a la enfermería en donde se recuperaban algunos de los guardias aunque por dentro moría de ganas de ver a su amado Hajime y se preparaba mentalmente el verlo todo magullado, deseando con todo su ser que no tuviese heridas ya que es Hajime Sugoroku! El guardia más fuerte de la prisión! Era imposible verlo herido en una batalla.

Luego de la recuperación, los prisioneros regresaron a sus alas y celdas correspondientes, mientras que sus amigos caminaban y charlaban con entusiasmo por lo acontecido y poniendo al día a Rock ya que estaba inconsciente luego del altercado en la celda 13 y del cual, el chico Americano preferiría mil veces olvidar aquel suceso y se culpaba por lastimar al Japonés. Jyugo miraba a sus amigos conversar con ánimos, esos ánimos que vio la última vez antes de que Rock fuera manipulado, sonrió al ver a Nico reírse de lo que hablaba Uno mientras que Rock calmaba a un enojado Hajime.

"Ojala, esta paz perdure un poco en Nanba, y ser feliz con ellos al menos por un largo tiempo"

Pero la vida o más bien el destino le odia a más no poder, porque la tranquilidad se destruiría menos de lo que esperaba.

 **1 Mes después**

Era medianoche, y Jyugo admiraba la vista desde el techo de una de las edificaciones de la prisión. Las estrellas iluminaban por aquel nocturno cielo y la luna llena era la acompañante de aquel pelinegro en medio de la soledad...o bueno, eso creía él.

-¿Disfruta de la vista, Conejillo de Indias?-La burlesca voz de cierto ser lo alerto de una para enseguida, ponerse en guardia.

-Muéstrate maldito Elf-Grito con cólera el prisionero Japonés.

Elf, el rubio que tanto odiaba con todo su ser apareció detrás suyo, asustándolo y saltando para alejarse de aquel hombre que causo males tanto a él como a Musashi en el pasado…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que Enki te dio tu merecido además de dejarte sin brazo.

-Pues, al igual que todos ustedes me recuperaba de los rasguños de aquella batalla, y créeme, he tenido daño peores además de quedarme sin brazos-Dijo con simpleza mientras miraba la luna.

-Te diré de una, no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos ni a nadie de esta prisión-Comento seriamente Jyugo mientras su brazo derecho se volvía en una espada.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? Se las debilidades de cada inquilino de esta prisión, así como las tuyas.

-Ni siquiera has tenido otro contacto que no sea yo o Enki, dudo que sepas todo sobre nosotros.

-Aunque aparezca para vigilarlos, se más de lo que tú crees, tengo información interna más de lo que imaginas. Puede que llegue a tenerlos a mi merced en menos de un parpadeo-Comento Elf mientras caminaba por el lugar bajo la vista de su juguete pelinegro quien, apretaba su puño izquierdo con enojo.

-Mientes! Es imposibles que obtengas esas informaciones de lo que dices.

-Oh! No me digas que...Jajajajajajaj ya veo! sí que está cumpliendo lo suyo, no puedo creer lo fácil que será esta misión-Ante ese cometario, se hizo el sorprendido para luego reír con manía mientras que el prisionero #15 lo miraba incrédulo como si a este se le hubiese zafado el tornillo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? _"Parece que Enki te golpeo fuertemente la cabeza"_

-Pronto, la prisión así como este mundo, caerán-Levanta con su único brazo en pose tipo todopoderoso mientras su rostro cubría gesto de locura pura. Jyugo hierve de rabia y corre para atacar a ese repúgnate ser.

Lo que no espero Jyugo fue que sintiera como su cuerpo caía cerca de donde estaba el rubio psicópata producto al adormecimiento de todo su físico y al parecer, su conciencia sucumbía poco a poco.

- _"Mi….mi cuerpo, maldición. No…no puedo"_ -Intento hablar pero, por más que lo intentaba, tanto sus cuerdas vocales como lengua estaban en parálisis total. La negrura inconciencia nublaba su ser y antes de que se desmayara por completo, escucho un Tsk proveniente de un nuevo visitante, mas no podía distinguir de quien era exactamente.

-Ahhh Elf, ¿No puedes estar al menos 5 minutos sin provocar a alguien?-Una persona desconocida llego al lugar mirando al rubio con fastidio. Debido a que unas nubes cubrían el la claridad de la luna, no se podía ver a aquel ser que parece conocer al sádico de ojos verdes.

-Estamos hablando de mi ratón de laboratorio preferido, quiero seguir jugando y reponer el tiempo que se perdió por su fuga en el pasado-Comento con aburrimiento el de ojos verdes mientras hacia un puchero, provocando que el visitante suspirara con hastió.

-Por cierto ¿Qué le hiciste?, mira que estaba por comenzar algo interesante-Con solo mostrar el causante de que el preso 1315 cayera, silencio de una al ayudante del tipo de la cicatriz del cuello. Aquel desconocido ser tenia a la mano unos dardos tranquilizantes, capaz de aturdir al chico completamente.

-Te dispararía con eso por soplón, idiota. Provocaras que la misión se vaya al traste y por tu culpa-Susurro con fastidio aquel visitante.

-En serio, sí que me has sorprendido en como todos los presos caen ante tus pies.

-Todo el mundo confía en mí, no como otros que tienen que estar de incognitos y llegar a extremos como atacar a un guardia cuyo poder supera que a ese maldito Calvo del Ala 13-Fulmina su mirada al sádico de vestimenta elegantes, mientras que este último se hacia el desentendido y jalaba los negruzcos cabellos de chico de grilletes.

-¿Me viste?

-No, pero me entere de ello. Por ello, Enki te dejo sin brazo y te dio la paliza de tu vida-Elf suelta aquellos negruzcos cabellos que agarraba para luego acariciar su hombro donde yace el vacío de su miembro perdido en aquella batalla en el Ala 5.

-Pero valió la pena, pude experimentar de primera mano nuestros enemigos, y en el futuro, aniquilarlos por completo.

-Solo si ÉL está interesado como perfectos especímenes-Sonríe con arrogancia aquella persona desconocida para luego caminar y agacharse donde estaba el chico de ojos heterocromos.

-Por cierto, me entere de tu "visita" tiempo atrás a esta prisión. ¿A qué se debe?

-Ya sabes, ordenes. Debía observar a nuestro fugitivo.

-¿También a Musashi o más bien al preso 634?-Miro furtivamente al chico de ojos verdes que estaba colocando 2 de sus dedos en la yugula del Japonés.

-Naaaaa, a ese ni importa. Ya no tiene nada de especial que tanto a ÉL como a mí nos interese tanto.

-Aquí tienes-El visitante le entrega unos papeles a Elf mientras que este último lo guarda en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Es todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora luego de tu anterior "visita". A la próxima avisa, porque te recuerdo que estos guardias y supervisores son un verdadero dolor en el trasero, ¿Ne?-Levanta al chico de grilletes como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¿Tan rápido? Hace mucho que no hablamos desde que te escapaste de la prisión Finlandesa tiempo atrás-Suspira con aburrimiento el de orejas puntiagudas al ver a su conocido irse con su espécimen favorito.

-Los supervisores y guardias buscaran al 1315 si no lo encuentran en su celda así como yo. Entrégale eso a ÉL y no te aparezca por mucho tiempo en esta prisión…o te matare-De la nada saca un afilado cuchillo que lo tenía oculto en su ropajes y apunta en el cuello de Elf, tanto que la punta del objeto afilado rozara con la nívea piel del rubio y provocando que gotas de sangre saliera del lugar en donde reposaba aquella punta filosa. Elf mira a los ojos de su visitante y siente una corriente recorrer por su espalda ya que la mirada de aquel ser desconocido era fría y penetrante que calaba ante cualquier persona que era su presa, una mirada de cual deslumbra una sed de sangre y una maldad que le recordaba a su ratón favorito cuando enloqueció ante el poder que proporcionaba los grilletes. Esa mirada le gustaba, pensaba que había perdido desde que aquella persona pasaba su condena en Nanba. Sonrió de manera psicópata mientras levantaba el arma blanca y lamer su propia sangre.

-Sigue así, pronto regresare. Espero que plan que ÉL ha estado organizando comience a funcionar y ver la desesperación de tus "amigos" cuando sepan la _**cruel verdad**_ -Retrocede el rubio para luego saltar al vacío como aquella vez y antes de desaparecer de la nada susurra con arrogancia y burla unas palabras en la que solamente su conocido escucharía perfectamente.

-Bye Bye.

 **Horas después**

-ESPERA!...¿Eh? donde…¿Dónde estoy?-Jyugo se despierta desesperadamente para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Hasta que te despiertas, tonto-Su compañero y amigo rubio de mechones rosas le da un leve golpe la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿Uno? ¿Qué haces en…dónde estoy?-Estaba confundido el chico de mechones rojos.

-Para resumir, como Hajime estaba que regresaba de su reunión me toco buscarte para que evitaras un nuevo trancazo de ese calvo a tu persona. No fue fácil, así que luego de buscarte por media hora pase por donde es la azotea del ala 13 y vi la puerta abierta, entre y efectivamente te encontré pero desmayado. ¿Qué rayos te paso?

-¿Desmayado? Yo…-El preso 1315 se sorprendió luego de escuchar el relato de su amigo, ya que lo último que recordaba era su "conversación" con ese maldito de Elf y luego…no recordaba nada… ¿Qué le hizo ese ser para que terminara desmayado?

-¿Sabes? Será mejor que descanses, le iré a informa a Rock y a Nico de tu estado. Ellos estaban preocupados por ti luego de que supieran el cómo te encontré-El Inglés se levanta para sonreírle a su amigo a modo de ánimo para luego irse de la enfermería.

-Descansa Jyugo-Se despide el de ojos azulados y se va del lugar.

-Gracias Uno-Le sonríe falsamente y suspira con pesadez… ¿Qué le paso en ese lugar y como termino desmayado?

Fuera de la enfermería, Uno comienza su caminar rumbo a su celda donde su 2 amigos/compañeros le esperan por saber el estado de su querido amigo pelinegro y en su paseo, se detiene a ver por una ventana embarrotada aquel cielo ennegrecido por la fuerte tormenta que azotaba el lugar. Admira el paisaje unos segundos y luego cierra los ojos para sonreír de manera enigmática.

-Ahhhhh ¿Ne Jyugo? Te dije la verdad a medias, eres malo no contarme que has hablado con alguien a espalda nuestras ¿Eh?-Apoya su espalda sobre la pared del pasillo y medita aquel recuerdo de ver a su amigo pelinegro charla con un joven rubio de orejas puntiagudas, claramente Uno escuchaba la conversación detrás de aquella puerta entreabierta todo lo que decían y recordaba cada palabra que escucho en la "peculiar" conversación, desde el inicio hasta el final, incluyendo 2 palabras que susurro aquel Rubio de sonrisa maniaca:

 _ **-Sigue así, pronto regresare. Espero que plan que ÉL ha estado organizando comience a funcionar y ver la desesperación de tus "amigos" cuando sepan la**_ _cruel verdad_

 _ **-Bye Bye**_

-Pronto nos veremos, Elf-Se escuchó un susurro provenir en unos de los pasillos, pero…Es raro ya que aquel pasillo solo había una persona en particular y esa persona sacaba un afilado objeto y lame una sangre, esa sangre que pertenece a aquel rubio que amenazó antes de que se fuera con ÉL. Susurra con una voz cargado de emoción como si estuviera a punto de cometer un placentero asesinato.

-Je, Jyugo…No sabes lo que te deparara en el futuro. Tú condenaste a toda esta prisión por escaparte en aquel entonces…Y seré yo quien sea tu verdugo. Muy pronto…Disfrutare escuchar tus gritos y ÉL recuperara lo que le pertenece-Un fuerte trueno aparece y retumba por los cielos de la prisión Nanba, iluminando por los lugares incluyendo aquel pasillo en la que una persona seguía recostada en aquella pared. Esa persona sonríe de manera maníaca y abre sus ojos, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de sentimientos vacíos y frialdad, no había brillo alguno en ese par de gemas azuladas, una mirada que deslumbra sed de sangre y maldad, tal y como vio Elf horas antes de que se retirara del lugar.

Ni los guardias, ni los prisioneros sabían que el enemigo estaba entre sus filas, y que ese enemigo fuese alguien confiable y querido. Nadie pensó por una vez que cierto rubio de mechas rosas, ojos azules, de nacionalidad Inglesa y amante a los juegos de azar sea capaz de traicionarlos y que lo peor para 2 personas como Jyugo y Musashi, es que ese prisionero que usa una gorra y es un grandísimo mujeriego trabaje para aquel tipo que hizo tanto para los prisioneros #15 y #634 sus vidas miserables física y mentalmente.

¿Quién diría que el preso 1311, trabaje con el Hombre de la Cicatriz en el cuello? O más bien, ¿Quién diría que Uno, este aliado con Elf?

 ** _"Uno nunca sabe, si la oscuridad les engañaran haciendo tomar la forma del alguien muy cercano"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Fin**


End file.
